


Endytophilia

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard threatens to ruin the tux Jim wears to the Starfleet Military Gala, and then he follows through on said threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endytophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, which was a drabble on my bones muse (prompted by the wonder [**starchxser**  
> ](http://starchxser.tumblr.com) from [this post](http://studymy-ass.tumblr.com/post/90097866878/smut-kink-prompts) ****  
> ) and i liked it so much that i thought to post it.

Jim’s suit is, quite frankly, ridiculous. The crisp white shirt and the black satin tie just look so  _hot_. The jacket that goes with it is so well suited to him, obviously made to fit, but the pants are a whole other story. They’re at least one size too small, Leonard thinks. They can’t be comfortable, but they cling somewhat like a second skin and it’s turning Leonard on.  
  
So of course, when they get home, Leonard skips stripping and pushes Jim straight down onto the bed, his blood boiling and his stomach twisting.

”-— _knew_  what you were doin’, wearin’ that god damn thing, lookin’ like that, god damn it, as if i could resists, as if i could, as if—-“

He kept on rambling as he shoved Jim down onto the bed, pulling his own jacket and tie off but only wrestling with the too tight trousers Jim wears (which aren’t actually that tight, they just look quite deceiving), so that he can pull them down to his knees. Jim kicks them off completely, and Leonard decides to leave the shirt and the tie and the jacket on, because he just can’t resist. It’s just too good.

Leonard mouths at Jim’s neck and pushes a leg between Jim’s thighs, sucking a deep mark just above his collar. He definitely,  _definitely_  likes this suit, and he’s going to fuck Jim so thoroughly in it just to show him that.  
  
He earns himself a moan from Jim for his efforts, and when he reaches up to try to take his tie off, Leonard bats his hands away. The top button of the shirt is undone, so he’s happy Jim won’t choke, and the look is so hot that Leonard doesn’t want to ruin it.  
  
He fumbles for lube, his own dress pants starting to feel pretty damn tight now, and all but  _rips_  Jim’s underwear away. Stupid tux. Stupid tux, ruining his life. Leonard’s mouth feels dry as he slicks up three fingers, bringing his mouth to Jim’s as he presses on inside of him.  
  
Jim moans against his lips, and Leonard pulls away to nip at the bit of his neck that is exposed above the shirt collar, sucking another deep mark over his adam’s apple. Though he would like Jim’s chest on show, because there’s nothing better than biting at his collarbones and flattening his tongue against a nipple, he wants that suit on more. And who knows, maybe they’ll have time to do this properly again later.  
  
Leonard adds a second finger, scissors, and though he’s itching to get himself inside of Jim and that stupid fucking tux, he waits until two fingers is an easy glide. Only then does he add a third, and, after clumsily smearing his free hand with lube, he takes Jim’s cock in hand. He’s nothing if not thorough, after all.  
  
"Gonna fuckin’ ruin this tux, kid," He all but growls against Jim’s neck, the scent of cologne and cloth and  _Jim_  threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
Jim makes a strangled noise. “Feel free.”  
  
Leonard’s answering smirk results in another strangled moan, and Leonard pulls his fingers out of Jim, lets his cock fall back against his stomach. Precum smears the very bottom of his shirt, but Leonard said  _ruined_ , and he plans on making a good job of it.  
  
Steady hands pull open his own zip and push down his underwear, taking his heavy cock in hand. He gives a few greedy tugs as he slicks himself up, drinking in the sight of Jim: his legs are spread wide, cock against his stomach, and he’s still wearing the top half of his tux. He looks debauched. Leonard  _loves_  it.  
  
He pushes in with a grunt, and after wiping his hands on the bed sheet he holds on to Jim’s hips, fingers clinging to his shirt. Despite three fingers worth of prep, Jim is still so  _tight_. Leonard leans down to kiss him, and feels Jim push back against his lips. He gives something of a breathless grin against Leonard’s lips, curling one hand in the bed sheets and the other in Leonard’s shirt.  
  
"Move.  _Fuck,_ Bones, move. Move.”  
  
Leonard slowly, carefully, pulls back, almost pulling out of Jim completely before he rolls his hips back in. He lets out a groan, which is copied by Jim, almost simultaneously.   
  
"Harder." Jim demands, and it’s so fucking cliche but Leonard’s not going to argue. "Faster. C’mon, Bones, jesus-"  
  
It doesn’t take long to establish a rhythm. Leonard’s breath is harsh and ragged, and Jim tilts his head back against the pillows, groaning and moaning and all but shouting Leonard’s name. Leonard feels sticky, sweat pooling in the small of his back and sticking to his shirt, and he knows Jim’s shirt is doing the exact same, he can see it over his chest. But that’s all part of the fun.  
  
He shifts, and pulls Jim’s leg over his shoulder so that he can get a better angle. This time when he rolls his hips in hard and fast Jim rockets off the bed, clutching desperately at the sheets and whimpering Leonard’s name. Obviously now he’s got his angle, exactly where he needs to be, and as he sucks a deep mark into Jim’s thigh he pushes into him again and again, going for gold every time.  
  
When they come, it’s near simultaneous. Jim goes first, jaw falling slack and back arching and Leonard’s name on his lips as he comes over his stomach, ruining the shirt and the tie. When he tightens around Leonard he tips him over the edge, and he comes still buried inside of him, his head pressed to Jim’s chest.  
  
They pant, still pressed together, slotted into each other. It takes a moment for Leonard to catch his breath, and he gently pushes Jim’s leg down onto the bed, pulling out of him. Jim moans softly at the sudden emptiness, and Leonard settles at his side.  
  
"You’ve ruined my tux." Jim says, looking down to inspect the damage, the cum soaking into his shirt and his tie.  
  
"Told you I would." Leonard pants back at him, his head pressed to Jim’s shoulder. The suit is covered in cum, sweat and lube; Leonard thinks he did a good job. "Never,  _ever_  wear anythin’ like that  _ever_  again. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep m’ hands off you a second time.”  
  
Jim chuckles, albeit it breathlessly, and raises his eyebrows. Leonard knows what he’s thinking. He’ll wear suits like that all the time if that’s the treatment he’s going to get. But rather than saying what Leonard know they’re both thinking, he says, “I can’t wait for the next Starfleet Military Ball.”  
  
And Leonard finds that he actually kind of agrees.

 


End file.
